Into Arms of Salvation
by naash
Summary: [Revised] Murder is born out of love and love gains the greatest intensity in murder. Twoshot. NejiTenIta. Implied sasuhina. PLease read.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**A/N: Tenten and Neji, in this fic are 19 years old and are ANBU's. On the other hand, Itachi is 23 years old. **

**Special thanks to pucca890 and midnight green for the ideas. And thank you to ela who beta'd this chapter. And also to stardragonx for her honest opinions.**

* * *

**Into Arms of Salvation.**

Crimson-colored flames flicked across the room, accentuating the large hall in a dim atmosphere. Elongated shadows were cast on the floor, indicating the presence of several people. It was cold, so very cold, the heat from summer failed to give on-going warmth to the occupants of the room. Their faces read of an impassive, bitter nature. It was the way of the Hyuuga.

"No!" A voice echoed calmly throughout the hall. He stood before a small audience that convened around a semi-shaped table.

"My dear nephew… Do not deny what is bestowed upon you. It is for all our greater good that you should accept this proposal." The man before him rose above the others, a stature of power. "Your naivety shows at your refusal."

"I'm sorry, Hiashi-sama. I know it is in your good will to give me this offer. However, I still would not accept." Neji explained, his head held low, in respect. "Hinata is merely my cousin and to be betrothed to her would mean unjust. She will be a strong leader even without my presence."

A glare came from the clan-head. "You do not understand. If you were to agree, you will be accepted into the main clan and lead them all. It is your dream and your _fate._" He pressed. "Furthermore, after strong discussions with the elders," He paused, his gaze shifted to eye the others that are present. "We agreed that with this union, the next generation will be strong enough to maintain the standard of the Hyuuga. It is an offer that you can not refuse, or do you wish to continue on being a caged bird, Neji."

"With respect Hiashi-sama, even though I still do not accept my fate, I have come to live with the consequences." He glanced to his side. Hinata shifted nervously from one foot to another. "As for Hinata-sama, she has grown stronger over the years. A worthy opponent, even, against you, Hiashi-sama." She looked up and met his cold gaze, startled. Her gaze softened and she relaxed in the rigid surroundings. "She'd be an admirable leader."

A heavy silence reined the area where tension and hostility came about as well. The two head-strong Hyuuga's continued to hold their gaze against one another. "Very well." Hiashi-sama said finally, a sigh of defeat was released from his mouth. "I shall give you a week to think upon this proposal. By then, I hope, you will mature and accept this offer."

Instead of retreating, Neji held his stand, his face giving away the slightest hint of annoyance. "Time does not favour everyone, Hiashi-sama. Therefore, my answer would still remain." Hinata brought her hand to his shoulder, squeezing gently, a sign of comfort. As time passed, Hinata had grown into a proud and mature woman. Her stuttering had also heeded over time as her confidence grew. "I understand that you are doing this for the sake of the clan and my father. But please take Hinata in consideration. She is in love with Sasuke. This would harm their relationship."

Hiashi was outraged. Never was there once a person who would resist him. Looks of agitation were also seen on the elders' faces. He slammed his hand onto the wooden table. "You dare to defy your fate." He spat, humiliated by Neji's refusal. "You leave me no choice." He executed a few hand seals and Neji found himself writhing on the floor in agony. Neji clutched his forehead, where a mark could be seen, a failed attempt to curb out the pain.

"Otou-sama!" Hinata yelled, a helpless look on her face. She kneeled on the floor before Neji. "Stop this foolishness! Stop!" Neji screamed out in agony, piercing her heart, as she began to feel powerless. When she becomes leader, she will then put an end to this curse seal. She would abolish the ties separating her family into branch and main. Only then will they truly become a clan.

Neji stopped struggling, giving into the pain as his body lay motionless. Hinata cradled him in her arms. "What have you done, Hiashi-sama?" Hiashi narrowed his eyes at her. How dare she call him by his name. He was her father. Such disrespect in the family would not be tolerated. With a flick of his wrist, Hanabi came willingly and slapped her sister's face. The elders gave a malicious chuckle at the drama.

"His father would have done the same." He hissed. He pushed the chair and it creaked in protest to the sudden movement. He strode pass the two, Hanabi tailing behind him. The meeting came to an end and the other occupants left the room leaving Neji and Hinata behind.

Hinata grasped Neji's wrist, feeling for his pulse. It was faint but it was still there. What mattered the most was that he was still alive.

However, in due time, will Hinata then know that death sometimes is the best option.

* * *

**Two weeks passed by…**

The door creaked open, as the hinges were rusty. A woman, in her late teens, stepped inside cautiously, her eyes betraying grief. She clutched the chrysanthemum close to her heart and tried to breathe her anxieties away. She forced a smile on her face.

Rays of light poured into the room, tainting it like bleach and she felt herself suppress the notion to vomit. She would find strength. She has to. "Ohayo." She called out cheerfully, only to find that she was surrounded by silence. "Neji." She called out again. Suddenly, a hand shoved her from behind and without warning; she slammed into the wall with brute force.

She twisted around, only to find Neji before her, confused. "Who are you?" He said, uncertain. His eyes held a child-like innocence. She slid down to the floor, her clothes dirtied and her face bloodied. She sat there, unmoving, a single syllable never escaping her lips. "Who are you?" He continuously pressured.

She closed her eyes painfully for a second and reopened it only to find him kneeling in front of her. She lifted her hands up, beckoning him to take the flower away from her hand. He took it, and inspected it thoroughly. The chrysanthemum was imperfect now; it's appearance withered, several petals missing and the leaves bent. However, Neji loved imperfection, for it was a picture of beauty in itself… a striking resemblance of him.

He stood up and placed it in a vase, which was equally broken, with other flowers that were withered and decaying as well. He turned around, facing her again, his eyes cold and puzzled. "Who are you?" He used to be a picture of power but there he was a broken man… a broken man.

"A friend," She said without hesitation. She wiped the blood off of her face with her sleeve. Her face softened. "Do you remember me?" She asked carefully.

He clutched his head, his face crunched up almost painfully. He tried to remember but couldn't. It was the same every day. She would come and he would be comforted in her presence. Then, she leaves. Another day soon follows which they would become strangers again. And the cycle continues…

She crawled to his side and reached out to touch his face. Beneath her fingers, she felt only coldness and she tried to warm him by stroking his cheek. However, there's only so much a person could do. He flinched beneath her touch, scurrying to the corner of the room, hidden halfway by the shadows where the sunlight could not reach. It showed his protruding cheekbones and more angular jaw. He lost weight, she noticed in grief.

"Who are you?" He said almost frightened. She clutched her heart. Her back slacked slightly, signifying fatigue and defeat.

"Tenten… My name is Tenten," She whispered.

"Tenten…" He hugged his legs, rocking himself slightly. "Where am I?" He muttered, casting a glance at her, longingly.

"The hospital… You're ill." She stated, tears threatening to leak out from her eyes.

It soon became quiet. Tenten pursed her lips tightly, containing the urge to weep. He had become like this… a broken mind… since that fateful day. She wouldn't cry…she couldn't. She was torn away from her thoughts when mumbling ensued. She turned herself to the source of it, only to see Neji fidget with the hem of his shirt with his mouth parted slightly.

He sang quietly, painfully…

_Sorrow_

_A feeling so hollow_

_That resides through mind_

_Beautiful in jest_

_But leads you astray…_

_Sorrow_

_Remnants of the damned_

_Left a broken mind_

_Nightmares fated for eternity_

_And fear dwells within_

_Embrace me slumber_

_For that's when sorrow rests_

_Embrace me slumber_

_For then never-ending fate has lost_

Tenten was carried away by the rough and hush voice. His truthful words touched the very core of her heart. No matter what was to be done, the sorrow and obstacles will have to end. If not it will forever go on… in an endless cycle of torment.

A hand touched her cheek and she savored the warmth. "Why are you crying?" He asked her, wiping the tears that stained her face.

"I lost a person dear to me," She answered.

"He will come back to you one day. I am certain." He assured her. He leaned towards her and softly pecked her on the cheek. "Do you feel better?" She nodded, smiling softly, but her eyes continued to water under his careful gaze.

He is a broken mind. His memory fragments of sand scattered into the raging sea.

But it doesn't matter anymore… for wasn't Neji already broken before.

Tenten collapsed into his arms, feeling her own heart beat against his.

She will only exist for him…

* * *

Autumn soon crept through the earth, blanketing Konoha with fallen leaves that rippled through the village like golden feathers. Tenten ambled to the alter confidently, a smile surfaced on her face, fooling herself, fooling everyone around her. She wore a silken dress, one that emits much radiance from her skin.

From her place on the lengthy carpet, she saw Uchiha Sasuke turn around, a reassuring smile on his handsome features. She paused once in a while, throwing petals of white roses to the guests. Soon, she reached the destination up front, nodding slightly at Sasuke and took her place on his far left.

Music was played on the piano and Hinata came through the doors, looking striking in the ivory-white gown. She held the world in her eyes for in that moment all worries of her life were completely forgotten. A light blush graced her soft features as she took Sasuke's hand. His gaze landed on her, his stoic face held a look of serenity.

She surveyed the face of guests that attended the wedding. Only the closest were invited, them being the rookie nine, team Gai, hokage-sama and the former students. The Hyuuga clan was noticeably absent and Tenten felt a swell of anger in her. Do they not care that their heir was getting married?

Tenten barely heard the words of the priest as she fell in her own world. The oath that passed through Hinata's and Sasuke's lips could not scantly be heard nor was the brief kiss between them came seen by her. All that was in her memory was her promise and their meeting…

_From her place in the room, sunlight streamed through the window like liquid gold. She blinked unconsciously, the light blinding her. Sometimes the light is not what it seems._

_Muscular arms locked her in an embrace. She twisted her head to the side, her soul lost in his pale orbs._

"_You're not her…" She was released, falling forward slightly._

"_Neji," She uttered._

"_Where is she?" His hands gripped her shoulders. She winced in pain. "Where is she?" He yelled, eyes desperate._

"_Who?" She questioned._

"_A girl… She haunts me. I can't remember her face. Only that she calls to me. She needs me…" Tenten half-closed her eyes. "I need to go to her. Where is she?"_

"_Neji…"_

"_Everytime I think of her, my heart speaks of longing. I can't forget nor can I remember. Where is she?" He cradled his head in his hands. "She was so beautiful... Her eyes were filled with my future."_

"_Neji…" She uttered again, confused. She reached out to him, her hands gripping his right hand as a way to soothe him. If it would appease him, Tenten would find that girl, the faceless girl that disturbs him in his dreams. "Don't worry… I'll find her…" Although it would hurt her to find that he loves another._

"_You don't need to…" A timid voice called out. "You're that girl, Tenten-chan…"_

_Tenten glanced in the direction of the voice. "Hinata-chan…"_

_She shut the door behind her and stepped into the room. "He doesn't recognize you anymore…n-neither does anyone else. N-neji-niisan always said that your eyes held life itself. But now, they're dead." Hinata explained as her stuttering self resurfaced once again. It only happened when she gets too emotional. "You've changed. It would s-sadden him greatly if he knows…" But, he doesn't. And that makes all the difference._

_Tenten opened her mouth to say something but it went unsaid, instead, she used the means of a coward by averting the conversation to something more neutral. "Congratulations. I heard of your engagement to Sasuke-san. I wish you happiness." Tenten coughed slightly. "I better leave or I'll be late for my training with Lee…" Hinata nodded and Tenten brushed pass her._

"_Tenten…" She tugged her arm and Tenten was forced to look her way. "We both lost someone who is very dear to us."_

"_I am aware of that. But, unlike you, I do not have a substitute." Tenten's eyes flashed in anger._

_Hinata looked almost frightened for her friend. She breathed slowly, her gaze never once faltered. "It is not my intention to parade my happiness. I only wanted to tell you that I will become an Uchiha not a Hyuuga. What you do in the future would not be in my best interest anymore." Her grip on Tenten's hand hardened. _

_Tenten searched her eyes for any signs of falsehood. Hinata stood her ground. "You've changed as well. The Hinata I know would not even talk about her clan in that tone."_

"_I have lost hope. What they did to Neji was beyond what I thought my clan would do." Their gazes never wavered. _

"_They shall pay." Tenten hissed._

"_I have no doubt about that." Hinata said. "I will not grieve over them. But, I warn you. Do not involve Konoha."_

_She nodded, understandingly. "A change will ensue after your wedding." Her gaze flicked to Neji and back to Hinata. "Arigato… Hinata-chan." She said truthfully this time. With a click the door shut behind her._

_She didn't get too far, for in front of her was Hinata's groom to be. "Tenten…"_

"_Sasuke-san…"She replied, his name lingering on her tongue. His eyes darkened slightly. "You heard. I am certain."_

"_What is it that you have planned?" He asked, taking three strides towards her. _

"_The downfall of Hyuuga." She said. She did not plan on lying. A few moments passed by… "Consider it your wedding present."_

"_I only wish for your safety, or rather Hinata does." _

_She took three steps to him, their distance merely inches away from him. She inclined her head towards his. "Sasuke-san… I will use him. He is my salvation." She pressed._

_He took a step to the side, his way of giving her his consent. "Free him of his confinement." she smiled slightly. "Tell him… tell him…" He struggled with the words._

"_Don't worry…I understand."_

"Tenten…" A voice called out to her. She broke out from her revenue to see the two newlyweds in front of her.

"Aren't you going to say congratulations." Sasuke asked, his eyes twinkling mischievously.

She opened her mouth but a bouquet of chrysanthemums was thrust into her arms. "Go…" Hinata ordered.

"Congratulations." Tenten mouthed and ran to the back of the room; a hand fisted the ends of her dress, to prevent from tripping. The other hand that gripped the chrysanthemums was used to push the door open. And into the white-light she went.

* * *

The two guards slumped to the floor, blood pooling around them. She ran, with chakra-infused feet to a room hidden behind iron bars. It was locked and she pried it open with a senbon. Being a weapons mistress has many advantages; this was only one of them.

The room spoke of an evil. One, if his name was mentioned, made people whimper in terror. The door squeaked open and an outline of a man could be seen in the darkness. She stepped closer, caution instilled in her mind. He raised his head slightly at the unknown visitor, his crimson eyes slanting slightly.

"ANBU." He said precariously, his eyes piercing through her mask. He made a motion to move but the chains restricted his movements. He was like a caged animal, wild and unpredictable.

His long, messy hair kept his face half-hidden in the shadows. "You will be freed."

He gave a low chuckle. "You are a ninja of Konoha. You have sworn oath to protect it. Would you turn your back on your life?"

Tenten took of her mask, and flung it to the dirty corner of the cell, smashing the mask into two. Her hair found itself unbounded from the constraints of her mask, tumbling down her back in long waves.

"I could say the same thing about you. As for life, it has turned itself away from me." She answered back. "From now on, I am not a kunoichi of Konoha and you…" She paused. She swung a chakra-infused kunai into his chains, and it broke, making him collapse into her arms. "are my salvation, Itachi-san…"

* * *

Itachi and Tenten stood at the hills, overlooking Konoha. Her hand was placed on his hip for balance and his arm thrown over her neck and shoulder for added support. He was weak. During his confinements, he had been given only scrapes of food and hardly any water. Alone was he left to rot away in the hellish prison.

"Do you taste it, kunoichi? The bittersweet taste that resides your tongue?" He questioned quietly, his face inclined to the heavens above. She shook her head but mimicked his actions.

"Freedom… It would not last but it would stay for those who are willing to strive for it." She opened her eyes and turned to look at him. She smiled reassuringly for they came to a silent understanding.

Suddenly, a howl could be heard and they knew that the hunter-nins were after them. "Let's leave…" She pressed. "They are only two hours away…"

An hour passed by and they came across a river. It's waters rippling in small waves. The water reflected the figures of the two missing-nins.

"Two kilometers away is a waterfall. We should head there." Tenten told him. Frigid eyes watched her. She cleared her throat, uncomfortable at his gaze and gave him a shy grin. "Can you swim, Itachi-san?" The question took him off-guard for he raised an eyebrow. She accepted that as a yes and she pushed him into the waters, plunging into the river herself seconds after.

* * *

The door opened slowly, the light from the corridor creeping to the inside of the darkened room. Neji was huddled in the corner, eyes vacant, his body rocking back and forth. Occasionally, his fingers would scrape the floor as well. An outline of a figure could be seen, kneeling down in front of Neji. His face was hindered by the light, which gave him an ethereal glow.

"Neji…" The voice echoed of the stoned walls.

His body stopped rocking at his own accord. White eyes widened as he recognized the figure in front of him. "Otou-san…" He whispered, unsure. The form cracked a smile on his cheek but it looked as if it had a hidden agenda.

"I missed you…" He said sincerely. The figure outstretched an arm, beckoning him to grasp it. "Come, Neji. Come back into the light."

Neji nodded, his eyes blank as he did not foresee the evil that was truly there. "Otou-san." He whispered, more assured now. _The light can be blinding, hiding even what the darkness cannot. _

Fingertips grazed the figure's opened palm. For always, the light has won.

* * *

"You had planned this," Tenten felt Itachi's gaze burn into her. She tugged the bandages around his midsection, her fingers grazing his stomach lightly. She met his gaze and turned to inspect her surroundings. The roar of the waterfall could be heard beating the water down below. They were well hidden from sight as they sought refuge behind the waterfall, which held a cave as big as her apartment back in Konoha.

"During a mission, I found the cave accidentally while hiding from an enemy. No one else knows except for you. We shall stay here, as it is convenient. I have stashed enough supplies to last us for a year." Tenten explained, she grabbed a towel and flung it to him. He caught it with ease. "Dry yourself. You're already weak as it is."

"Indeed. You are well-prepared, Kunoichi." He gave the cave a one-over. It looked just like a home, with two futons and a curtain diving the two beds to make it seem like they had their own private rooms. A storeroom for keeping food and medicine was at the very back, a plank of wood fixed to the walls of the cave as a door. A small stove was situated to the front of the cave alongside a wooden table and two seats. There was also a wash bin for their practicality.

"I'm glad you like it." She smiled, her eyes bright. Time flew by as they grew comfortable with their new surroundings.

"Tell me, Kunoichi. What are your intentions by freeing me?" He asked, his red eyes swirling.

"My name is Tenten by the way." She gave him an impassive look, drying her hair with a towel. Slowly, she licked her pinkish lips, covering it in moisture. "I need your strength in defeating Hyuuga." Her eyes hardened. "It is their downfall."

"And why should I help you?" He cocked an eyebrow at her.

She held her chin up high and answered boldly. "After we have defeated Hyuuga, you will have answered your own question." He chuckled, amused.

She grinned but her face fell slightly. "You do not want to do this." He stated in observation. She held his gaze.

"I must…"

"You will go against what you believe in." Tenten pursed her lips in agitation at his thoughts. "You'll be compared to the likes of me."

"I am not a murderer. I'm an avenger."

He watched her reaction, bemused by her reply. "How would you know, kunoichi that I won't kill you myself after I have helped you in your retaliation since I am a murderer."

"Because I am your salvation as you are mine…" He merely smirked.

**TBC**

* * *

**Hey,**

**Just to tell you guys this is a twoshot and yes it is NejiTenIta. I know weird pairings but that's what I like…lol. **

**I admit that this story strays from the angst that I usually write. Normally I'd write depression sorta angst but know I'm writing angst in a darker sorta way. I'm just experimenting.**

**I know that some of you may not agree with this fic. But in the next chapter, most of your questions would be answered.**

**Please review cause it makes my day. Tell me why you hate it, love it…etc.**

**Naash**

**Ps- apologies to everyone who is waiting for heaven's tale chapter 2. I am on it. It'll be ready by this week. I promise. Oh, my summary is a quote from this man that i forgotten his name. so it's not mine ok.  
**


End file.
